Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a stylus for a Personal Digital Assistant (xe2x80x9cPDAxe2x80x9d), a tablet personal computer (xe2x80x9cTablet PCxe2x80x9d) and other computers with pen-based interfaces. The invention relates more particularly to an ergonomic stylus that is more convenient, more comfortable and ergonomically superior to styli known in the art, and which is storable in the pen slot of a pen-based computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today many people are in pursuit of high efficiency, causing them to change from conventional diaries, personal computers and notebook computers to more portable computer devices. Among these portable computer devices, the PDA is extremely popular. This is because the PDA is light-weight, easy to start, highly expandable and has a complete range of accessories allowing the users to install various kinds of application software to meet their needs. With a typical PDA, users can arrange schedules, search for contact information, browse outstanding appointments, take immediate memos, receive and send emails, play games and perform other tasks. Some PDAs are Internet-enabled and still others are combined with a cellular telephone. The latter type of a PDA is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9csmart phone.xe2x80x9d
The Tablet PC is another type of popular pen-based portable computer device. Tablet PCs can be used to perform the same functions performed by the PDA, as described above. Because the PDA is the most popular of these portable computers, this patent application most frequently refers to PDAs. However, it is understood that the invention disclosed herein is equally and likewise applicable to PDAs, Tablet PCs and other computers with a pen-based interface.
FIG. 1a shows a three-dimensional block diagram of a conventional PDA. The PDA 100 in FIG. 1a includes a base unit 105, a display panel 110 and control buttons 115.
Because the display panel 110 may be quite small and compact, it follows that the each of the microswitches on the panel is quite small and may be crowded quite closely together. Successfully entering a command into the PDA is dependent upon having a suitable instrument for contacting the screen in a limited area in a manner that will operate a selected microswitch, but will not operate other, adjacent microswitches inadvertently. Typically, computers with pen-based interfaces are sold with a stylus that is held in the user""s hand and that may be placed in contact with the screen at a selected position to operate a microswitch to carry out a particular command. FIG. 1b shows such a prior art stylus 120 being held by a hand of a user. Users operate the PDA 100 by lightly touching the stylus 120 to the display panel 110.
The prior art stylus 120 (FIG. 1b) is stored in the base unit 105 by the user sliding it into the pen slot 130 along with the direction of an arrow 135 shown in FIG. 1a. Storing the pen thusly lessens the risk of the stylus being lost, makes the stylus readily accessible to the PDA user and provides for efficient storage of the stylus. The Tablet PC and other computers with pen-based interfaces have like pen slots that are identical in use and function as that described here in relation to the PDA.
As noted above, the PDA 100 is currently used for many different tasks. Also, as PDA technology continues to develop, people will become more reliant on their PDA and will use their PDA to perform a greater number of tasks. This will require the user to spend a greater amount of time operating their PDA 100.
Depending on the particular PDA, pen slots 130 range in internal circumference from {fraction (2/16)} of an inch to {fraction (3/16)} of an inch. Since prior art styli 120 must fit into the pen slot 130, they are narrower than {fraction (2/16)} of an inch to {fraction (3/16)} of an inch (see FIG. 1b). This results in styli too small to be comfortable to be held by the user for a prolonged period of time. When holding the stylus 120, the point of support for the user""s hand is at the place grasping the stylus 120 with the fingers. The smaller the point of support, the greater pressure the user must apply to hold the stylus 120. The greater the pressure, the more strain and discomfort the user experiences in his or her hand. Therefore, holding the prior art stylus 120 requires a clenched hand position that is uncomfortable over prolonged periods, particularly for children, the elderly and persons with arthritis or handicaps. Moreover, such clenched positions can lead to various physical and neurological maladies, pain and discomfort, even in healthy people.
It is generally understood that wider points of support for the hand are healthier and more ergonomic. In addition to the prior art stylus 120 shown in FIG. 1b, ink pen/styli combination instruments are also known in the art. (E.g., Robb, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 9/805,617). While these devices tend to be wider than prior art styli, they are not designed for and are too large to fit within a pen slot 130. Because of this, such devices have the disadvantage of having to be stored outside the PDA, where they are more easily lost and forgotten. These devices also must be stored apart from the PDA, which is inefficient and inconvenient for the user.
It is therefore an object of the current invention to provide personal digital assistant users, and users of other pen-based computers, with a single device which is both comfortable for use over a prolonged period and which is storable in the pen slot of a PDA or other pen-based computer.
According to the invention, an ergonomic stylus for a personal digital assistant, a tablet PC and other pen-based computer, is disclosed in the below-mentioned embodiments. Because of its novel design, users find the ergonomic stylus disclosed herein to be more convenient, more comfortably and healthier because the digits of the hand are more relaxed than with styli known in the art. At the same time, the current invention is convenient, efficient and less likely to be lost or forgotten because it is storable in the pen slot of the pen-based computer.